Opposite Professions
by NinjaPower
Summary: A continuation of Speed Racers, What do you get when you put a boy and a girl in the same apartment? And what do you get when you mix two opposite people together? One heck of a situation. Watch as a professional gal mixes with a playboy guy SS
1. Part 1

Naruto-

Opposite Professions

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Continuation after Speed Racers, What do you get when you put a boy and a girl in the same apartment? And what do you get when you mix two totally opposite people together? One heck of a situation. Watch as a professional gal mixes with a playboy guy and as confusions and professions arise.

Part 1

--

"So today's the big day, ehh?" Sakura asked, looking at the boxes swarming the room.

Tenten looked up from the box of dishes she was packing, "Yeah," she had to ask again, "You sure, you don't think I'm moving too quickly?"

"Tenten," at the point of irritation, but understanding where it came from, "You've been dating him for 6 months, you practically live over there," she gestured towards the boxes, "This is just making it official that you're serious. Just don't make too much noise."

Tenten took another deep breath, "Sorry for leaving you in the middle of the month, it was the only time I could fit it in," she realized what Sakura had said last, "and what's that last part suppose to mean!?"

Sakura leaned down to help start taping up boxes, "Exactly what it means and no problem. I started an ad to look for a new roommate anyways."

"Any specifications?"

"They can't be a pervert and have to have a job."

Tenten paused for more, where there wasn't, she questioned, "Are you sure you don't want it a little more specific?"

Sakura shrugged, "Not really. I'm not here half of the time anyways."

Someone knocked on the door. Tenten started to get up, but Sakura stopped her, "I'll get it. It's probably Ino coming to help anyways."

As predicted, it was Ino with extra boxes, "Hey, thought you could never have too many of these. So how's the roommate hunt going?" She waved towards Tenten and set down the empty boxes.

Shrugging, Sakura went back to work, "Slow, but it doesn't matter to me either way. I can afford the rent," she thought of an idea, "Hey Ino, why don't you just move upstairs with me?"

Ino gave her a skeptical look, "Us, living together? Didn't college give you any hints?"

Tenten picked up a box, "What happened in college?"

"Roommates," Ino started, "There was bloodshed and we were lucky we didn't kill each other before the year ended."

"It wasn't that bad," Sakura recalled, "It was just one glass window broken and a couple of damaged furniture."

"The point is," Ino concluded, "I'll stay happily live downstairs paying full rent, while you find another roommate."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's just start getting this stuff over before the sunsets. Nothing good happens after sunset."

"I beg to differ," Ino countered, "that's just your luck."

"Psh."

-

"Owww," Sakura moaned as she stretched her back, "Apparently there are muscles that I've never used in my life. My back is killing me." She slumped on her couch. Not her and Tenten's but now just hers, she could get use to this. Maybe she should get rid of the ad.

Ino came out from the bathroom, "Hey, let's go out and get a drink or something."

"No thanks. I'm wiped."

"Come on," Ino urged, "You haven't gone out for ages. At least get a social life. There's this really cool new bar that someone told me about," she tried to remember the name, "I think it was called the Red eye or something like that."

"You mean the Red Fan," Sakura corrected.  
Snapped her fingers, "That's the one," Ino grinned, "Since you've heard of it and I've heard of it, why don't we go together to check it out? You know, power in the many?"

Sakura sighed correcting her again, "You mean safety in many."

"You get what I mean," Ino pulled her off the sofa, "Let's go. This is the first evening I've had off in a long time."

She couldn't resist Ino's pleading look, "Fine, let me get changed."

-

As they came up to the Red Fan, Sakura couldn't help but be impressed.

Whistling, Ino admired the place, "Pretty swanky. Come on." As they entered, it seemed more like a lounge than a bar.

Ino gave a flirting glance towards a croud of guys, "Pretty good crowd as well. You go order us some drinks. Pick something that sounds good. On second thought, just get me a martini."

While Ino flirted, Sakura shrunk back into a quiet chair up on the bar and looked around. No obvious perverts, one step up.

"Can I get you something?" Sakura heard behind her.

She turned to see a bartender, a pretty hot one. Probably a jock in high school and a player in college, she thought.

"What's the special here?"

He had a quiet serious aura about him, "That would be the Bloody eye," he pointed towards a drink another person was drinking.

Well, she thought, if she was going to have a drink, might as well as make it a good one.

She nodded, "Ok, I'll take that and a martini."

"In a moment," she sat to watch him work. Pretty efficient and capable, her mind wandered off into nowhere land.

Maybe she should make the ad a little more specific. I'd probably save her time from the bad candidates. Probably make it only girl, living with a guy would be pretty-

"Hey," Ino came up from behind her, jolting Sakura out of her thoughts, "What'd you get me?"

The bartender had finished making both drinks, "I presume you're the friend?"

"Yes, I am," she turned her back towards the bartender and mouthed towards Sakura, "Hubba Hubba."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink. Not bad, the drink not the guy. She gave the bartender another glance. On second thought the guy wasn't so bad either.

"So," Ino started, "About the roommate thing."

"What about it?"

"What's your time limit before taking it down?" Ino asked, "I could ask around to see if anybody needs a room."

Sakura considered the options, "That sounds good, and I'll probably keep it only open for three months, any longer than that would be too long."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Totally," she put her drink down, "I'm going to go dance. You coming?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not really in the mood."

Tsking, Ino shook her head, "You've been saying that entirely too much. Maybe you need to get laid."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura ignored that, "Go have fun. Give me the signal if anything goes wrong."

"Like anything will, more likely you will. Sitting alone just screams for trouble," Ino waved as she went on the dance floor.

"Like I'm actually take what she says seriously," Sakura muttered taking a long drink. She then realized that her glass was empty.

She gestured towards the bartender. He nodded.

A guy sat down next to her, "What's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself?"

"Having a drink or two and winding down," Sakura replied back, hoping he'd get the clue. Where was her drink, already?

"Want to going me and a couple of my buddies over there?" he gestured towards a vague direction.

She resisted snorting. Buddies, yeah right. Probably only him, some drugs, and his little buddy in his pants. She sweetly smiled, trying to get him to go away before she had to get snarky, "No thanks, I'm here with a friend."

The stupid idiot still didn't get it, "Why don't you invite her over as well?"

Did he want to do a threesome or something? Ewww…

Ok snarky time, "Listen up-"

"Excuse me," the bartender tapped her on her shoulder, "Here's your drink," he turned to give the guy a professional smile with a hint of steel underneath, "Can I help you with something, sir?"

Apparently that steel was apparent even to a ditwit like him, for he paled and mumbled an excuse before wandering away.

The bartender turned back to Sakura resuming his normal serious frowning look, "You better be more careful next time."

Resisting to toss her pented up snarkiness at him, she took a long drink, "Thanks, but I could have taken care of that myself."

He just blankly stared at her.

She suddenly felt self-conscious, "I would have found a way," she muttered into her drink, "Eventually." She suddenly didn't like this guy, even if he had helped her. He nodded like he was always right, that arrogant prick.

"I thought it was common knowledge of the dangers of girls in a bar," meeting Sakura's eyes giving her a degrading look, "Apparently not. Next time if you're with a friend actually stay with the friend," he paused looking at the halter top dress she was wearing, "Or try not bring so much attention to yourself."

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

Suddenly Ino, sat down next to her sweating, "Hey, Sakura. It's really hot on the dance floor," she looked at Sakura drink, "Can I have some of that?" Sakura just handed it over to her and Ino gulped it all down, "Wow, that's good," she placed it on the table, "Do you want to stick around or leave?"

"Let's go," Sakura decided. The bartender was still looking at her with that look of his, "I appreciate the help before, but it wasn't necessary." Pompous ass, she mentally added. Ignoring Ino's confused and slightly amused expression, Sakura dropped a couple of bills and headed towards the door.

Ino discretely asked the bartender, "Are you interested in a blind date with a friend of mine?" nudging her head towards Sakura.

"INO!"

"Coming!" She slipped him a card, "Call her if you're interested, think about it."

She grinned and waved as she quickly ran to catch up to Sakura.

The bartender picked up the card and paused before tucking it into his pocket.

-

"I'm never going back there again," Sakura said once they had left.

"Ahh, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ino asked, wishing she had worn more comfortable shoes, "That bartender was pretty cute," and winced at the nasty glare Sakura tossed at her, "Just saying."

Sakura continued to stomp and mutter curses, "That asshole! Just because I'm a girl, I can't take care of myself," she paused quickly causing Ino to stumble to stop, "You know, I actually was considered him hot," as Ino was about to exclaim something, Sakura continued on, "_before_ he opened his mouth."

Ino excitement deflated before trying to counter argue, "From what I get, he was helping you."

"Well, he didn't have to be a jackass while doing it!"

"Consider this," Ino suggested, "This is the only action you'll get in a long time."

"What does that mean?"

Sighing, "You're a dentist, do the math. I don't think that a hot guy will suddenly appear at your office."

"There's-"

"They're married or gay. Normal guys do not go to young women dentist unless they're secure in their life, meaning married, or gay."

"How would they know I'm young?"

"Your face is on the card."

Suddenly feeling pitiful and stupid, Sakura tried to divert the subject, "I'm only going to give fate a month before deciding that I'm destined to be alone in my apartment."

"Just like you'll give fate one month to decide if you'll end up alone in life?" Ino mockingly said.

"Shut it." They made it to the apartment building and were walking up the steps.

"Make me."

"Ok, now I know why we never got along as roommates."

"Really, _now_ you figure out why?" Ino pulled out her keys and Sakura headed upstairs to each of their own apartments.

"Again, shut it."

-

It was all Ino's fault.

"Dr. Haruno?" Hinata, her secretary, came in with the files, "I have the file for a new patient. He's a first-timer."

Sakura looked up from the kid's mouth she was checking, "I'll be there in a second." After a moment longer of looking, she pulled up the patients's chair, "Ok, Moegi. You're all set to go. There are no cavities, so keep up the habits your doing and make sure to floss every day."

"Thanks Dr. Haruno."

"Sakura left and headed towards the front desk, "Hinata, where's the file?"

Hinata turned around and gave her a thick file, "Here, he's already been looked at and only needs a pass by."

Curious by the thickness, Sakura quickly filed through it, "Sasuke Uchiha. Wow, we've got a flopper on our hands."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, "Changes dentist every 3 months and has only had female dentist and one even files a sexual attempt in great detail, which she didn't seem to protest against. He doesn't seem to actually have any dental problem on hand besides the few occasional cavities," she closed the folder with a snap, "Practically has perfect teeth."

Hinata smiled, "Well, he shouldn't be so hard and if he tried anything, you'll just numb his arm won't you?"

Sakura scoffed, "Of course. Now which room?"

"Room 4," Hinata swiveled around to resume typing. Maybe she should warn her.

-

Sakura knocked on room 4, "Hi, Mr. Uchiha," with a professional smile on her face before realizing who it was, "You."

The bartender from last night merely nodded back towards her, "What a surprise, never pegged you as a dentist."

Sakura sat down calmly, "Many don't. So let's take a look at the X-ray." While she was turned around, he calmly observed her. She looked pretty hot in a doctor's jacket. Hmm…he thought now wouldn't it be interesting if she would just-

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura snapped in front of his face, "Are you alright?"

He merely just turned to give her a deep stare.

"Since you're not going to respond, I'm going have to assume that's a yes," Sakura dryly said, "As I was saying, everything appears to be fine, but I'll double check. I'm bringing down your chair."

As Sasuke was leaned back, he suddenly had a inch to wonder what it would be like if she climbed on top of him and-

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura snapped. What was this guy thinking about so much? Maybe she should just stab for good manners, or in this case bad manners. "Open your mouth please."

Sasuke complied and he suddenly had a strange relavation and thought, "Wouldn't it be awkward to ask out someone who's seen you teeth up close and personal?"

After poking around a little while longer, Sakura went back to jot something down on his file, "Ok, then I'm going to give you the jelly so you can't eat or drink for thirty minutes after this. Do you want strawberry or vanilla?"

Sasuke just stared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Vanilla it is."

-

"I found the one," Sasuke said that night.

"Again?" his blond friend asked, "That's what you said last time. Don't tell me it's your new dentist again."

At Sasuke's silence, his friends sighed.

A red-headed one gave him a bottomless glance, "Do you have some sort of dentist-fetish that you're not telling us about?"

His friend next to him nodded, "Good question, all the girls you date are dentist or dentist assistants."

The blond one called for another round of drinks and the waitress gave all of them a seductive glance which they all ignored.

After gulping half of it down, the blond one continued, "So who is it this time?"

"Sakura Haruno." Everyone groaned in sympathy.

Sasuke gave them frown, "Is there something that I should know about that I don't?"

"She's been the top dentist ever since she started and also named as Cherry Princess, similar to Ice princess just changed to Cherry for good measure," the red head one dosed out.

"Didn't she stab anesthetics into the last guy that proposed to her during his appointment?" the blond one asked.

Sasuke slightly paled, "Well, right now, I'm serious about her, though the situation is a little strange."

"How?" the one next to him asked.

"I just thought of it today, dating someone how's seen your teeth up close and personal and not during a bout of naked twister."

"That's kind of like a female dating her male gynecologist," the blond friend supplied.

"Exactly, so getting close to her is nearly impossible unless I claim I have a toothache every week."

"Sakura Haruno, you said?" the one next to Sasuke asked.

He nodded.

His friend smirked, "I think I can help you out."

--author's note--

This story takes place after my last two-shot "Speed Racer" so if your curious read it, though it's not imperitive to.

NinjaPower signing out!


	2. Part 2

Naruto-

Opposite Professions

Part 2

"You found a potential roommate already?" Tenten asked amazed, "It's only been three days. Someone must be pretty desperate to agree without seeing the apartment."

Sakura nodded cleaning up the living room, "He said he really didn't care, he just wanted something close to his workplace."

This caused Tenten to pause, "He?"

Sakura nodded, "Yup, he."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider this?" Ino asked, sitting next to Tenten munching on a bowl of popcorn, "This is asking for embarrassing situations to occur."

"Well, if he decides to leave early, he still has to pay half of the rent for three months, so I really don't care. I'm not leaving." Sakura was being stubborn as always, "Anyways, if things go wrong, I'll just bunk with Ino."

Ino twitched, "Hey! I'm not your scapegoat!"

Ignoring her, Sakura started cleaning up the kitchen, "Well, he's coming by tomorrow morning to check it out."

"Have fun with that," Ino commented.

The next day, Sakura was surprised to see that he actually did show up and was not anything she expected, which was good thing or else she'd have a pervy grouchy old man as a roommate.

"Er…hi, I'm Sakura," she held her hand out.

A tough calloused hand reached out and her new roommate grinned widely, "Hi! I think we're going to get a long just fine!"

She couldn't resist but smile back, "So, we have the basics. The kitchen over here," she guided him down the hall, "The living room was back there. I have basic cable so don't expect any crazy channels. Your bedroom is over there and the bathroom is over there."

When she finished her sentence she turned to see his expression, which hadn't changed a bit, "So is that alright?"

"Great," he nodded, "I'll make sure not to get in the way of your girl time."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Girl time?"

"Bathroom and TV time?" he supplied, "Though I'm guessing you're more of a drama girl more than of a soap opera girl, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm more of a triller kind of girl," Sakura supplied going back to the living room, "Though I can watch dramas and soap operas if you want me too, I'll have to resist laughing and throwing the remote at the TV through them."

"That's alright," he decided and remembered something, "I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Kiba."

She headed into the kitchen to get some tea, "Have a seat. I'll get some snacks."

"Oh, no need," Kiba protested.

Chuckling, she came back with some snacks, "I'm wisely suggested you to take this hospitality, because once you've moved in. You're getting your own snacks and tea."

"So what do you do?" Kiba wondered, glancing around the room with a grin, "Nice decorations by the way."

"Thanks," Sakura said, carrying out a tray, "I'm a dentist and I'm going to warn you ahead of time. I work very odd hours."

He tilted his head in confusion, "But I though that denstist were supposed to have consistant hours."

"You'd think," she sighed, "But it's really like being a doctor."

"I know about that," he commented taking a large bite out of a cookie, "I'm a vet."

"Wow, an animal lover."

"Which brings me to my next question," Kiba started hesistently, "Do you mind if I bring my dog?"

"Dog?" she repeated dumbly.

"Dog," he repeated, "I swear he's perfectly tame and trained. He's a little on the big side, but he's basically a big teddy bear."

"Well-"

"Just take a look at him," Kiba pulled her to the door.  
"You brought him with you?" Sakura stared shocked at him.

"I had to see if Akamaru would like the place," he admitted. He didn't need to point out his dog as the fact that it was massive, pratically a size of a horse sitting on the front lawn wagging its tail with a silly grin.

"I….I….," she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know he's kind of big, but just come down and see him."

That's how she ended up infront of a massive dog nearly her height sitting. Kiba was holding it down, but it clearly had the look in its eye to jump and jump far.

"Oi, Kiba," a deep male voice called from behind them and in that split second, Akamaru saw his chance.

"Oof!" Her vision when white and furry with a hint of red.

"Come on Akamaru, get off. Get off," she could hear Kiba yelling, "Kankuro, don't stand there. Help."

With the help of Kankuro, her neighbor below, they got the thing off of her and sitting tied to the fence.

"Sorry about that," Kiba apologized before turning to Kankuro, "What are you doing here? It's been a while."

"Just high school," her "paint" wearing kabuki/puppeteer actor neighbor grinned, "I live here. What are you doing?"

"Looking for a place."

Kankuro rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, That's interesting. He's looking for a place as well," jerking a thumb behind him. And for the first time, Sakura looked around to see a familiar face.

"Hello again."

"Mr. Uchiha," she sighed. Well, it couldn't get worse.

"Oh, SAKURA!!!!" Oh, hell it can.

She physically forced herself to smile before turning around, "Mr. Landlord."

"Jiriaya," he took her hand, "It's a pleasure to see you."

She managed a sort of reply that lay in the realm of an hmmm and ugh.

"I heard you had a potential roomate and wanted to verify them," his perverted eyes flashed, "We don't want any bad characters to attack us at night do we?"

"No, no," her cheeks hurt, "Of course not."

"So who is it?"

"We have a bit of a situation," Kankuro kindly saved her, but diverting Jiriaya's attention, "there are two potential candidates."

--

"TWO!?!" Ino and Tenten gaped.

Sakura sighed collapsed on Ino's couch, "Yeah, weird isn't it?"

"I'll say," Ino commented, "Who know Kankuro knew people?"

"Kankuro?" Tenten tilted her head, "…hmm."

"Makeup guy?" Ino hinted.

"Ahh," realization hit, "Makeup guy. Ok, anyways, so what are you going to do about the two?"

"Well," Sakura heaved herself to a sitting position, "I'm not fond of either of them. One has a massive dog that can barely be called a dog and the other is a bartender who annoys the hell out of me."

"I'd choose the bartender," Tenten popped another cookie, "Less hair to clean."

"Plus, he'd be out working when your home," Ino added.

"Actually," Sakura sighed.

---

"How about this," Kankuro suggested after Sakura managed to brush the hair off of her, "I have extra space. I wasn't thinking about opening it up, but if it's Kiba, I don't mind."

"Thanks bud," Kiba grabbed Kankuro in a bear hug, "you're the best. Akamaru thank him."

Knowing what the thanks would be, Kankuro held a hand, "Continuing, so Sasuke," pointing to the bartender, "Can live with you," pointing to her.

"I'm not sure about this," Jiriaya commented, Sakura agreeing for once.

"I won't be a bother," Sasuke monotonously said, "I work nights and I can sleep through anything."

Sakura sighed, she should have probably just kept the entire room to herself, "Fine, no girls, no drinking buddies, no loud parties after three, and you clean up your mess."

-----

Ino smirked, "Its funny how fate works."

"It is funny," Tenten agreed, "I can't believe that your rooming with the very guy that you met a couple of nights ago." She paused for longer than Sakura found conforting, "Wait, did you say Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, owner of the Red Fan," she glanced at Tenten curiously, "Why?"

"I think I know what's going on here. I'll see you guys later. I have some business to catch up on."

Ino and Sakura stared after her before shrugging.

--------

"NEJI!"

Neji sighed already prepared for his door to slam open and she didn't fail him. Tenten stood at the door frowning.

"I thought we wouldn't bother each other at work," Neji commented, looking back down at his work, "And didn't I ban you from this store?"

"Not now," Tenten fumed, "What do you think your doing with Sasuke?"

"I'm helping him."

"How?"

He sighed again and took of his glasses. "He likes her," explaining slowly, "And she's single. She has a spare room. As a shoujo mangaka, you should see where this is going."

"That's exactly why I'm here," she slammed her hands on the table, "You know how he is. He's a complete playboy. Once he's done, he's going to toss her aside and leave me to deal with a crying angry Sakura and I don't like dealing with a crying angry Sakura," she reached over the desk to grab him by his shirt with a desperate eye, "She gets violent and I mean VERY violent."

He gently pried her grip from his shirt and came around his desk to grab her shoulders, "It'll be alright. Besides, think of this moment as material research."

"Material research?" She didn't think of that.

He continued to sway her, "A real life love story and you could control the plot."

"Control the plot," she repeated, "I have been in a slump. I guess it could work," she grinned with the satisfaction of forthcoming evils, "Thanks Nejikuns!" Giving him a smaking kiss she ran out the door, "I'm just going to do some quick grocery shopping and then Plan commence!"

"Have fun with-," Neji's head popped up, "Shopping? Wait, no no no no no no no, no shopping."

"Cleanup on ailse 7."

------Author's note----

Hi, bye. Later.

Ok I'll say more. It'd be cool to be a mangaka. Too bad I can't even draw a straight line. Any whos.

Thanks a bunch. Please review!

NinjaPower


	3. Part 3

Naruto

Opposite Professions

---

What do you get when you put a boy and a girl in the same apartment? And what do you get when you mix two opposite people together? One heck of a situation. Watch as a professional gal mixes with a playboy guy

------

Part 3

It had been a week after Sasuke moved in and he was true to his words. It was like he wasn't even there. The only sign that he was there was the occasion toilet seat being left up.

"Well that's boring," Ino bluntly said, "Where's the accidental walking in while changing or showering or the accidental brushing while in the small cramped kitchen? You're living with a hot guy, from the sounds of it you might as well be an old cat lady!"

"Hey, watch it," Sakura threatened, "if you want action. Tenten and I could always visit you at work again."

Ino paled, "No thanks. Last time Tenten nearly got me fired."

"Neji wouldn't let that happen now that he's dating Tenten," Sakura corrected, "But it'd be fun to annoy you. We'd buy everything one item at a time, always visiting you. Lovingly and caringly," Sakura added with a mischievious smirk.

Ino wrinkled her nose, "right," muttering then growled when there were loud consecutive thumps coming from the wall, "SHUT UP!" and gave the wall a hard kick.

"What's going on?" Sakura stared shocked at the wall. It seemed like a daily occurance at Ino's annoyance.  
"The new neighbor tends to forget that THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE LIVING HERE," yelling towards the wall, "every night, loud thumps and bangs. I don't want know what he's doing but I would wish he would keep it down."

"Then do you want to go to my place and watch some movies?" Sakura suggested, "I got the drama that you've wanted to watch."

"Ok, then," Ino gave the wall one last kick, "Let's go before he reacts and starts yelling."

--

"Eh?" They were in front of Sakura's door, but instead of going inside. They were preoccupied at staring at a package sitting innocently and blankly on Sakura's doorstep.

"You touch it," Sakura told Ino.

"Why me?" Ino stared at horror at Sakura, "What if it's a bomb?"

Sakura head snapped up in confusion and gave Ino a weird look, "Why would some want to bomb me?"

"You're a dentist," Ino pointed out, "Dentist are very evil people. I personally wouldn't mind up blowing up my dentist everytime he pokes at my gums and ask if it hurts. And the worst part is he does it again right after asking. Moron."

"Why are you friends with me again?"

"Because you have nice clothes," Ino replied, pulling out a pencil. After giving it a few taps, she deemed it safe and picked it up, "Come on. Let's see whose trying to bomb you."

"Well, I'm not that smart, but I can definetly say that's no bomb," Ino leaned over Sakura's shoulder to look down into the package filled with rose petals, a letter, and a bouquet of roses.

Sakura dryly laughed, "Thanks for the hint." Lifting the bouquet out, she gave it a sniff, "It's fresh, so it must have been recently delivered."

Ino lifted the box lid, "But there's no address, there's only your name on it."

"Great," Sakura collapsed on the table, "I have a stalker."

"Nope you have a secret admirer," Ino corrected, "Ahh my love. Ever since I set my eyes on you. You have taken my heart captive with your lovely green eyes that shine like emeralds," Ino ran around the table avoiding a red Sakura, "And a figure that rivals the Greek Goddesses. I wish to hold you forever in my arms and kiss you until enterninty," she broke off from the letter, laughing her head off, "This guy is hilarious!"

"Hey," Sakura fumed, "I bet that guy actually took time to write that and you're laughing at him."

"Because this is so stupid," her eyes skimmed down the page and her grin grew even wider, "It gets even better. You have Boobalicious boobs. HA!"

They both fell silent when someone cleared their throat behind them.

-

Sasuke stood behind them with his usual blank expression, "Sorry for bothering you, but may I ask what the commotion is?"

"Ahh," Ino grinned sending an evil look towards Sakura, "Perfect time. Ok, being a guy, tell me how long a guy took to write this," she shoved the letter into his hands, "I'm your neighbor, Ino Yamanaka. I live downstairs in 104."

Sasuke mearly nodded before starting the letter. As they watched, his expression changed slightly and he let out a cough, covering a smirk that Ino, being next to him, saw.

"See," she grinned, "Even he thinks it's funny."

"But there is a sense of danger from this person," Sasuke noted.  
"Totally," Ino nodded, "Major freak case. Is it just something about dentist that attracts the freaks?"

Mentally, Sasuke twitched at being called a freak. He was also concerned that this…freak case was after his target. We'll two could play at that game.

-

"Oh shit," was the first sentence out of Sakura's mouth the next morning. She stared at the table in amazement, "What's this?"

"Breakfast," Sasuke blandly told her coming out of the kitchen, "Had time. Off day."

"Do you normally eat this much?" She sniffed at the French Toast. Man, everything smelled so good. Sausage, miso soup, hash browns, eggs benedict, it was such a good idea to get him as a roommate, "How often do you have Off days?"

"Off Week actually," Sasuke corrected adding another plate to the pleathora of others, "Every two months, I get a week off."

"The benefits of being boss, eh?" Sakura looked up from her chair with a smile, "It must be nice."

"Hmmm," was all Sasuke said, but on the inside he was grinning like a fool. Take that freak case. You may only be able to look at her from afar, but you don't live with her, "Help yourself."

"I will," Sakura licked her lips. After just one bite, she moaned in happiness, "This is ssoooo good. If I paid you, would you cook for me everyday?"

"Just consider it a part of being a roommate," he paused at the knocking, "I'll get that."

-

When he opened the door he was quickly dragged out and the door shut behind him, he glared down at the intruder.

"Oh stop that look," Tenten muttered, moving so she couldn't be seen from the window, "Ok, here how it goes. You pretend not to know me and I pretend not to know you. Got it?"

"Why?" He stared suspiciously at her.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want to beat the admirer, don't you?"

"Yes-" he blinked, "Wait how did you-"

"She called me," Tenten quickly interrupted, "So I'm going to help you, under a few circumstances."

"You want me to be inspiration for your next story?"

Tenten sighed. Was she that apparent? "If you would."  
"Did you use me for Angel Bread or something?"

"Angel Bound," Tenten irritatedly corrected, "I would have though you read it since it was based off of you. So are you for it or not?"

He turned to look at the door considering.

Tenten tapped her foot impatiently, "Any day now."

"Fine."

An evil grin grew, "Great, here's what you do."

-

"Are you sure that's safe for him to do?" Neji asked curiously to Tenten who was skipping around the room making breakfast, "That could get him killed or bodily injured."

"Its fine. Besides Sasuke deserves to get injured once in a while for his bad karma," Tenten grinned infront of the stove.

"What about your karma," he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Tenten asked over her shoulder.

"hnn."

They paused when they heard a loud scream.

"Ahh," Tenten grinned, "It's begun.

-

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut, "I didn't know you were in there."

Actually he did. Why did Tenten make him do this? But he did get to check out her out, and it was a nice one indeed. He gingerly rubbed a bump on his head. Though the girl threw like a professional pitcher, she was one smokin' babe.

He pulled a list out of his pocket, "Ok, Set one complete, Set two is…"

-

"Argh," Sakura moaned, "Why does my head hurt?"

"I think you drank too much," Sasuke bluntly said.

"Well, whose fault is that! First you walk in on me then you try to get me drunk. What are you doing?"

"Actually, I was just going to give you one drink in apology, but you wanted more."

Tenten knew her friend and her weakness for alcohol drinks. Sakura had instantly fallen for the bait and drank down eight drinks like a sailor.

"Well, don't listen to what I say. Another one!" She slammed the shot glass down. When he didn't move, she growled, "Didn't you hear what I said? Another one!"

"But you-"

"I don't care. Another one!"

He aptly put her in the angry/violent type of drunk…or maybe she was naturally that angry and violent. Either way he was starting to doubt Tenten's plan.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Another one!"  
"…," Sasuke stared at her wide-eyed, "…we're out."

"What?" her head snapped up, "Completely?"

"Completely," he held up a bottle upside down to illustrate.

"Fine!" She suddenly stood up, "Let's go to your bar."

"Don't you have work?" Sasuke quickly went behind her incase she fell over. The only signs of being drunk was slight weaving and a nice blush.

"Nope," she laughed, creeping him out slightly at the insanity in it, "I'm totally free today." She froze and turned with a look that scared him down to his bones, "Let's make smores!"

-

Tenten next door grinned when sounds were heard from next door. Everything was working according to plan.

-----author's note---

What will happen to Sasuke and a drunk Sakura? Coming up in the next part of Opposite Professions

NinjaPower!


	4. Part 4

Naruto

Opposite Professions

---

What do you get when you put a boy and a girl in the same apartment? And what do you get when you mix two opposite people together? One heck of a situation. Watch as a professional gal mixes with a playboy guy

------

Part 4-

Sakura fumed in her room. What the heck was going on? It seemed perfect at first, but now, he was always home and kept running into her during the worst times. He continued to walk in on her even after she double checked that the door was locked. Was he a lock picker? He also accidently walked into her room thinking it was his. She was ready to kick this guy out.

Though there was a good thing lately. She hummed as she picked up the package at the front door. At first she was skeptical about this secret admirer, but he didn't seem weird or obcessive…for a guy who randomly left packages of everything she like on her porch.

With the sound of water running in the bathroom, she sneaked past the bathroom door to her room. Sighing in relief she double checked to make sure it was locked. A random thought had her putting a chair against the door for safe measure.

Cutting the package open, she widely grinned at the stuffed animal that was inside. Opening the accompaning note with it, she sighed happily at the sweetness and sincerity of the note. The guy must be a writer for the flow of the words that he wrote. Too bad she could never catch him and no one saw any signs of any strangers around the place. Of course, she barely knew half of her neighbors.

She looked up at the familiar thuds at the door, "Wait a second."

-

When she opened the door, she was met with a very irritated look and toe tapping.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?"

"Well," Sakura humored her by looking down at her watch, "According to my watch, it was about twenty seconds."

"Those twenty seconds of my life were precious to me," Tenten muttered scratching her head, messing her head up more than before, "Do you always leave people waiting this long at the door? People could randomly get shot just standing waiting for you. I could have possibly been rap-"

"What do you want?" She was not in the mood to deal with this.

"There's an apartment party next week."

"And you want me to go with me?"

"No," Tenten corrected, frowns creasing more, "I want you to go and spread the lie that I left home to my mother's."

Sakura quickly and efficiently connected the dots, "You're having a fight with Neji?"

"I have a deadline and I'm no where close to it and you know how the landlord wants everyone to go….and maybe I did have a tiny fight with him. But it was his fault!" Tenten started pacing the outer doorway, "He should know that I sometimes forgot to do things and burn stuff, but he had no right to call me a failure of a girl. I am for sure a girl," she moved in towards Sakura, "I do bleed every month. All those months of pain and he dares call me less than a girl? Argh, I knew I should have waited before moving in. Can I stay at your place?"

"He's going to know. It is only next door," Sakura dazed at the suitcases that she hadn't noticed were being dragged in.

"I don't care," Tenten fumed, "He's been getting on my nerve. Some people aren't housewife material. I'll stay on the couch."

Tenten made the once organized room into what it used to be pratically last week…a mess.

"Oh yeah," Tenten paused, "There's a box out on the side of your door."

-

Sakura ran to door and looked around in case he was still there. Dissappointed, she picked up the box. She gasped when she opened the box.

Tenten looked up, "What's in it?" When she also saw, she stood there gaping, "Oh hell, that's creepy."

They stood looking down at a doll that looked exactly like Sakura, except with a pin through the heart.

"Who did you irritate?" Tenten realized the idiocity of her statement, "Oh wait sorry, that would be everyone. Let me try again, who have you irritated recently?"

-

Tenten's anger issue was temporarily forgotten as Sakura's case was slightly more important. Only slightly.

They sat staring at the box and both jumped when there was a heavy knock at the door.

After giving each other hesitant looks, Tenten slowly went to the door and heaved a huge sigh of relieve when she looked through the peephole.

"Hey Ino."

Ino stepped in concerned, "I brought Kankuro along. I though since he's a puppet maker, he would know something abou it."

Kankuro nodded politely at Tenten before heading straight to the box, "Have you touched it?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"So?" Ino prompted after a while of hmms and muttering from Kankuro.

"From a quick glance, it looks very professional," he picked up the doll, "If you would stand for a moment."

Sakura stood confused, "What is it?"

"This person knows you very well," he glanced between the two, "The proportions are exact and very carefully detailed. Either this person knows you or has been stalking you."

"The secret admirer," Ino cut in, realization, "Could it be the same person?"

"But why would he all of a sudden want to hurt her?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe it's because of Sasuke?"

"But Sasuke came before the packages came," Sakura corrected, "So that can't be the case."

"Sasuke's a player." Heads turned to stare at Tenten, who was in deep thought.

Kankuro peered down the hall, "By the way, where is Sasuke?"

---

"Girls are the bane of life," Neji slammed down a glass. He directed a frown towards Sasuke, "How can yout tolerate them?"

"In small doses," Sasuke blandly said, "You know this is my week off. Why am I here in my own bar on my day off?"

"Because you're the cause of this pandimonium."

He waited a long moment before deciding to risk it, "And may I ask how?"

"Since you aren't doing anything, Tenten has nothing to write. Tenten has a deadline and she has nothing. Do the math."

"Actually its logic," having been friends since school, he was mostly immune to the death glare that resulted, "And I'm doing my part. It's just takes time. It's not like I can do what I do with every other girl. I live with her."

"Work faster!" Neji slammed another empty glass, "I want my girlfriend back."

Sasuke placed down another glass, "You know I'm not the reason of your fight, right?"

"…but I like blaming you."

--

"That makes sense," Kankuro said, "One of Sasuke's ex's gets mad, sees that your living with him, assumes the wrong thing, and now is after you, but what about the secret admirer?"

"It's probably just that," Tenten said, "There's probably a secret admirer _and_ a stalker. You have such an interesting life," she said to Sakura.

Sakura gave her a sarcastic smile, "Thanks. I love living life on the edge. So what's the plan?"

For the next couple of days, Sakura was on edge. Everywhere she went, she was conscious to keep an open eye for any suspicous people.

A week after the doll, she collapsed, "I can't take it anymore. We should call the police."

Tenten, who stayed at her apartment to see if anyone came by (an excuse not to go back home…next door), looked up from her drawing, "And what would they do? It's not like they're going to have a policeman stay here 24/7. All we can do is what we've been doing. Sasuke's been thinking any possible ex-girlfriends with a vengance."

"How many has he come up with?"

"Last time I checked it was 24."

Sakura sighed, "I knew it was a bad idea to have him."

"Nothing you can do about it now. All we do is wait until the girl shows up with a knife and we run for our lives. Not that she actually would," Tenten amended at Sakura's shocked expression.

Sighing resignatedly, Tenten put down her pad, "Let's go out."

After a couple of drinks, Sakura's worries momentarily dissapeared, "It'll be alright at the end. She'll forget. And if she comes, I'll kick her butt. It's all your fault." She glared at him.

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Are you sure it's safe to be out and here?"

"Better than getting paranoid," Tenten said, "She wouldn't consider attacking in a crowd such as this."

"By the way," Sasuke gingerly touched the developing swell on the back of his head, "Your boyfriend is a poor drunk. I have enough problems. So could you spare me one problem by making up with him?"

"No." Tenten stared down at her glass, mood ruined, "It's his fault. I'm not apologizing."

"You should be happy to even have a boyfriend," Sakura slurred, "All I have is some secret admirer, a stalker, and this freak who doesn't know what privacy means."

"It was an accident," Man she wouldn't forget about it, but even so…

"Sasuke!"

He blinked to see an obaque object waved in his face. He pushed aside the glass to see Sakura cutely (no not cute! Sasuke Uchiha does not say or think cute….she was…drop dead gorgeous. Yeah, that works.) pouting, "What?"

"This is your fault. What are you going to do to take responsibility!?!"

Tenten's mind was quick and calculating, "He should be your personal bodyguard."

Sasuke was bothered enough with Sakura being in a close proximity that he instantlly responded, "Exactly…wait what?"

"You're hired!"

------

NinjaPower


End file.
